This Christmas
by Environmentalist
Summary: Just a one-shot about a Christmas with Rory, Jess, and their family. Set six years after graduation, AU. R&R please!


_This Christmas_

By Envi

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gilmore Girls or Milo or Alexis, although I wish I did._

**A/N: **_This is just a one-shot about Rory and Jess a few years in the future, AU. I hope y'all like it. It's only my second fic. Please R&R!! )_

"Jess," twenty-eight year old Rory Mariano whispered, "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Jess groaned, "It's also four A.M. Rory. Go back to sleep."

"But it's snowing," Rory replied.

This got Jess Mariano up immediately. He knew his wife of six years loved snow. He sat up and slid off the bed, "C'mon Rory, let's go get the girls up."

"Rory smiled at the thought of her three daughters, Lola and Lena, the identical twins, and Kellie, her youngest. She put her hands on her profoundly protruding stomach and closed her eyes contentedly. The three Mariano girls would soon have another sibling.

7:00 A.M.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!!" Kellie Shay Mariano said as Rory swept her up in her arms, "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Sweets." Rory whispered to her four year old, "Now where are those sisters of yours?"

"In there room with Daddy. He's reading them the last chapter of Howl. He just finished Oliver Twist with me!" the little girl said excitedly.

"He did?" Rory asked, "Well, then, you're gonna love your presents from us, your sisters, and Santa!"

"Mommy, Kenny from my pre-k class said that Santa isn't real!"

"Well, Kellie, Kenny's a moron."

"Good morning Kellie, how's my favorite four year old daughter?" Jess asked as he walked in, along with he and Rory's twin daughters, Lorelai Jessica Mariano, AKA Lola, and Lena Nicole Mariano, AKA Lena.

"I'm good Daddy. Thank you for reading Oliver Twist to me!" Kellie replied.

"Speaking of Oliver Twist," Lola said, "Where's Dodger?"

"Yeah," five year old Lena asked, "Where's our Dodger? I wanna give him his Christmas gift!"

"You guys are weirdoes! Why would you give a Christmas gift to a dog?" Kellie exclaimed from her mother's arms.

"Hey, Shay, no being mean to your sisters. Remember, you're gonna be a big sister, soon, just like them." Rory lightly scolded the child.

"Hey," Jess interjected, "How 'bout we go into the living room and open presents, girls?"

"Yes!" Lena and Lola chorused, "Present time!"

"Christmas isn't just about presents, guys," Kellie remarked, "Its Jesus' birthday!"

"When did you get so smart, kiddo?" Jess questioned.

"At pre-k!"

Opening the Presents

"I love my dolly Mommy," Lena exclaimed, "I'm gonna name her Lora, after Gramma!"

"Yeah Mommy," echoed Lola, "My dolly's name is gonna be Lory, after Gramma, too!"

"Glad you liked them girls. Did you like your presents, Kell?" Rory asked her youngest daughter.

"Of course I did, Mommy! I named her Rory, after you!" Kellie grinned.

"Aww," Jess said sarcastically, "How adorable. And by the way, Ror, I loved the book you got me. The Subsect by Jess Mariano; hmm…Sounds sorta familiar!"

Rory lightly smacked Jess' arm, "I'll be waiting for a thank you on that! That book is signed by the author!"

"Ooh! Mommy, you said no hitting!" Lola exclaimed.

Rory and Jess exclaimed a look of amusement, and subsequently burst out laughing.

"I don't get it!" Kellie, Lola and Lena shouted simultaneously, which only led their parents to laugh harder.

December 26th

Rory smiled down at her new baby boy, Justin Lucas Mariano, born December 26th, 2013, at 2:44 A.M. He was the spitting image of his father, coffee brown eyes, and curly black hair to match. The twins had Jess' hair and Rory's eyes, and Kellie could pass for a younger Rory. _He's so beautiful; _she thought to herself, _He looks so much like Jess. I love him already. _She startled as Jess walked in, and Justin began to cry softly.

"I'll take him," Jess whispered as he took Justin up in his arms, "Lorelai is waiting outside for you to tell her to come in; she wants to see this kid, and she has Lola and Lena and Kellie with her."

"Tell her I said to come in, and bring the girls with her." Rory said, slightly louder than Jess' whisper.

Moments later, Lorelai and the three Mariano sisters burst in, "I was listening at the door," Lorelai declared.

"Mom, you should really stop eavesdropping. One of these days, it's gonna get you in big trouble!" Rory laughed.

Lena's hand shot up to her mouth, "Daddy, is that my brother?"

Jess smirked, "Yes it is sweetie. Wanna come sit on my lap and hold him?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, what about me?" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory rolled her eyes light-heartedly, "Geez mom! Let the little ones go first."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter, "Maybe I don't wanna wait!"

Kellie shook her head, "Gramma, you are so immature!"

January 1st

Rory Gilmore smiled happily. This past year was everything it was supposed to be. Kellie started school at Stars Hollow Elementary, and all her teachers commented on the fact that she was exactly like her mother. Lena and Lola had become separate people, and were well loved by the town. Jess was the best husband she could possibly ask for. Lorelai and Luke were the greatest parents and role models for both her, and her children. And this Christmas was her greatest memory. The moment she went into labour, the moment Justin was born, and the moment she realized that she loved her family more than anything she'd ever loved. This Christmas was the utmost wonderful day of her life, and she would never give it up for anything.

**A/N: **_This was my very first one-shot, and I don't particularly like it, but please LMK what you think! )_


End file.
